CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, In CaveClan.... The next morning.... Mistypaw woke up at dawn. She aited by the camp entrance for her mentor. Today was the day that she would become a warrior, and all she had to do was one mare task. 17:39, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Flowerpaw spotted her from the nursery and scampered over to her. "Hi!" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Mistypaw said to Flowerkit. 18:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Se smiled a huge smile "how are you mistypaw" she said Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine, how are you?" she asked. 18:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm terrific, so are you really going to become a warrior today?" She said looking up at her her eyes really big. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw nodded. "I hope so, all I have to do is pass one test. But I'm not sure what that test is....I hope it won't be too difficult," she replied. 18:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "If she has to leave a scar on my brother who is good dodger I would love that task."said Snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) She smiled a really big smile "I think I know what will make sure you pass!" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Eh, he'll problably make me catch a pheasant or something," she replied. "I doubt it'll be something insane, because he considers me to be his own daughter after all." 18:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "You will be like the best warrior but I will be the best warrior ever!" She said puffing up her ego--- Greytail woak realizing her kit is still outside. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw smiled. "I'm sure you will," she said to the kit. "Mistypaw!" shouted a voice. It was Lightningshadow, her mentor. "I finally figured out your final test," he said. "So let's go." The two padded off into the forest. 18:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw started to cry "I want to be a warrior!I been an apprentince for 2 moons!"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, there's an active badger set a little while away from here oitside of clan territory. In the set, I hid an acorn, now go find it," he told Mistypaw. Mistypaw looked terrified, but she just nodded and dashed off into the forest. 18:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Flowerkit smild and turned around to see her mother and her brother coming towards her quickly she followed them and fell asleep in the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw tried to pick up the scent of the badgers. As she padded through the forest, she could see flashes of grey fur and red eyes. 18:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "And being an apprentice for 2 moons is supposed to make you a warrior? i've been an apprentice for more moons than that" Bladepaw meowed to Willowpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw eventually found the set and crawled inside. The scent of badgers was everywhere. 20:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw sat down and licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Streamkit woke up he tapped his sister but she remand asleep slowly he walked out of the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw saw Streamkit "What do you think your doing?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't care if my leg is broken or just bruised, I'm going out. Stoneclaw thought as he headed out into the forest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Streamkit turned surprised he backed away "s-s" he stopped. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:23, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Well? are you going to answer me?" Bladepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw blocked Stoneclaw. "You shouldn't leave camp yet" he told him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Er... I'm just going for a walk," Stoneclaw tried to convince Thrushpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Well then I'm coming with you, and I'll make sure you take it easy" Thrushpaw told the tom. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Sure, I guess," he replied as he continued into the forest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw waited for an answer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I---I" his eyes darted from the apprentice to the nursery. "I'm not--t" he lowered his head and walked back to the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw was walking by with her sister willowpaw talking about oakkit and redkit."will redkit and oakkit ever be apprentinces?"asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "Most likely they won't if the keep on trying to kill the leader and his mate" Bladepaw answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "ha Im popular and you are not"said willowpaw. "there is no popular or least popular"answered snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:40, August 28, 2013 (UTC) She found the acorn, and quietly bagan to carry it out of the badger set. 23:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar looked at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw looked around and saw a huge dog.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw sat next to him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) She heard a growling noise and saw a badger behind her. It looked angry, like she had just woken him up. She quickly dahsed ot of the den, but was sure not to lead the badger back to camp. She climbed on top of a tree and waited for the badger to leave. 23:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Then it started to rain.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded out into the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw followed him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw went over to a small clearing next to a river.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw went over too.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:30, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw sat on a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:33, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw sat behind him scared that he might be rude to her if she sat next to him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw looked up at the sky and sighed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "is something wrong"asked willowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm? Oh..Kinda..What are you doing here?" Bladepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "I wanted to have a walk but I didnt know where to go"said willowpaw.Then oakkit came out of nowhere."well well well its the 2 apprentines that can sneak out.Well dont forget when your a warrior to mate with someone who actullay likes you" said oakkit. (hes saying nobody likes them)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "And what are you doing out her fox breath? your still a kit remember? You should just go back to the nursery" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Um can we be alone please"said willowpaw to bladepaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Sure i don't care" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "follow me"said willowpaw walking to the river.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw followed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "well After my mothers death my sister and I been pretty upset but for some reason ours brothers aren"t"said willowpaw but she was about to say more but Oakkit pushed her to Bladepaw and Redkit pushed bladepaw to willowpaw making them kiss."What on earth did you do?Me and Bladepaw were just having a friendly talk"said a cross willowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Don't push me!" Bladepaw meowed to Redkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "the only littermate I like is snowpaw"said willowpaw still mad at Oakkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw walked back over to the rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "are you mad at my brothers?I know I am"said willowpaw sitting behind the rock.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:17, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "No, some Toms are always like that in other clans" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "oh"said willowpaw them out of nowhere a rouge appered.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) (you cant RP a rogue here untill you say your going to move an RP character to a differnet RP, for example: ("Dark continues in CaveClan" and you would say that in Rogues RP.) Bladepaw sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) (sorry)willowpaw sat behind bladepaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) (Just try to rememeber next time) Bladepaw looked at the river.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) 2 rouges 1 brownish grey 1 sandy orange with a brown paw came over to attack them.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw turned around and sunk his claws through there face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) The rouges dodged him and the brownish grey one held bladepaw down.She was about to kill him but then willowpaw attacked and bit some of her left ear off and then they ran away but they would be back.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "That was lame" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "I know but They were grown up and strong rouges that can kill someone with one hit and I was able to defeat them"said willowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "YOU didn't defeat them, WE just ran them off" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Well yes you were lots of help."said willopaw "sorry about saying that We ran them off"Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) suddenly they heard a huge cat meow then some silence."we better check that out"said willowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "You can do whatever you want but i'm going to tell the leader what happened" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:31, August 30, 2013 (UTC) A rustling was heard near Bladepaw and Willowpaw. Stoneclaw was also nearby. "Thrushpaw," he addressed, "Let's see how your training's paid off." He pointed his head towards the rustling. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded over to Bladepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw finally made it back to teh camp with the acorn. 22:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw and Bladepaw headed back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "You want me to catch some prey?" Thrushpaw asked Stoneclaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "That rustling. Find out what it is," he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) As Thrushpaw inspected the rustling, a cat leaped out. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 23:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC) The cat shoved Stoneclaw a slight bit. "What the h- Bea?" Stoneclaw started. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay